Master Liato
by Jayden Skye
Summary: Liato and Yuri have a deep connection that even they can't define. It could break Yuis Fragile heart and Liatos carefree facade, or it could bind them together for all eternity. (Warning Yui is very much out of character here.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Full moon rose in the sky across the Sakamaki Mansion. Yui is sleeping and begins crying out in her sleep. Liato is the first one to hear it because he cares for his little bitch deeply even though he won't admit it. He wants her to chose him because oh the fun they could have especally with his personal sexual style. Liato is a dominat and a very good one and is about to help Yui discover her own sexual pleasure height and it may become a relationship that helps liato discover a different side of him self and a true connection with someone. Something about Yui other then her sent and her blood hits him hard.


	2. Chapter 1- Yui's Discovery

**Chapter one- Yui's discovery**

The Moon rose above the Sakamaki Mansion sheading a soft light across a Pink Canopy bed with the curtains falling softly around the woman in the bed. Her blonde hair cought in the moonlight as she sleeps peacefully. In the room next to hers however there is a soft rustle of sheet as the auburn haired vampire awoke from a soft sleep.

"I'm thirsty. I wonder if little bitch is up." he said

He quietly slipped off his bed and krept to the next room. He cracked open the door to hear whimpering sounds. His thirst momentarily forgotten, he krept to her bed and pulled back one of her curtains. The sight he saw took his breath away, moon beams had caught in her blonde hair and she was curled on her side. Then he saw her face contorted with fear.

"Liato" she whispered in her sleep.

So little bitch wanted him when she had nightmares. The knowledge excited him, though he would never admit it.

" _If you seek me for comfort in sleep then why have you not chosen me, little bitch. I want you to chose me more than you know. You'd look beautiful in my collar, little bitch."_ he thought to himself.

It was as if she sensed his presence and she stirred waking slowly.

"L-Liato why are you... in my room?" She asked.

Her heart started pounding in her chest as she woke to his face. She wondered if he could sense it. Anytime she was in his presence her heart beat a little faster and the butterflies started up in her stomach. He was the only one of the Sakamaki brothers that affected her that way.

He stirred something in her she couldn't name. It was a sexual excitement she couldn't explain and also something so much deeper that she couldn't even define it.

"Good morning, little bitch! I'm thirsty, so be a good girl and let me drink your sweet, sweet blood. "

"As you wish, Laito." She said softly moving her hair away from neck.

"No. No, little bitch. I'm drinking from my spot." He said.

She nodded moving the satin comforter away from her body and lifting her nightgown above her thigh so he had access to her inner thigh. He sank his fangs into her tender muscle and swallowed the first gush of her sweet blood.

She moaned softly grabbing the sheets as his fangs sank into her. She would never admit she enjoyed him drinking her blood but she couldn't quite contain her arousement tonight. He drank deeper sucking and flicking his tongue around where his fangs were piercing her skin. The deeper he drank, the more heady her blood became. They were completely alone as he continued to drink from her. He could smell and taste her arousal. If he continued to drink from her he was bound to take her and not care, so with a lot of regret he withdrew his fangs from his spot and licked over the wound. The shiver he felt made him smile.

"Well, Well Little Bitch! it seems you've been hiding your true reaction to me in reality you love it when I sink my fangs into you and it arouses you. But I wonder do my brothers bring out the same reaction in you. "

she looked up at him with her red eyes heavy with desire and need that sent lust stright into his belly and made him want to take her right then and there and screw his brothers she was his dammit.

"No Liato only you bring out that arousement and desire in me the rest of your brothers just hurt me and scare me. You are the only one who makes me feel this way." she replied

He Smiled at her and sat down next to her as close as he could.

"Then say you'll be mine and chose me as the brother you want to be a bride for you bring out many emotions in me that I have never felt before and I think its a good thing." he said

"Oh Liato don't you know I've been yours since the first time you sank your fangs into me. I have already decided you are the one I chose but the time just isn't right to tell the others tensions are already high with the blood moon coming up." yui said

"After the cycle of the blood moon I will inform the others of the decision that way you will be safe from harm. If I tell them with the blood moon they will most likly try to kill you and make me theirs and I WON"T HAVE THAT!" she said

"Alright Little Bitch But when we are alone, your all mine!" he said and surprised her by kissing her softly.

A moan escaped her as his lips touched hers lighting a fire of lust in her she returned the kiss headily, His groin immediately tightened at her fevered response and he pulled her close to deepen the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and was delighted when she opened for him. He groaned and nibbled her lip getting little tastes of her blood her desire was so potent he was afraid he might have to take her that night. He broke the kiss gasping.

"little bitch come to my room with me I can taste your desire and plan to take care of it right now." he demanded

"but the others?" she said biting her lip

"They aren't even home they all decided to go out and find some.. Female company...just because we are vampires doesn't mean we don't have needs." He replied

"Alright then if we are truly alone then yes I'm all yours Liato." Yui replied

He grinned at her then and held out his hand to her. She took it and he led her to the door right next to hers he opened the door then closed and locked it leading her to the bookcase in his room he pulled on a book about Vegetarians and smiled.

"before we continue I want you to know my sexual style is not exactly cannon. I'm a dominant and so when things happen I am in charge. Are you okay with this?"

A shiver ran trough her but not a shiver of fear. No it was a shiver of anticipation and desire.

"Well Well Little Bitch you never cease to amaze me. Does this fulfill some dark fantasy you've had? or do you just like the idea of me tying you up and having my wicked way with you?" Liato asked

Another series of shivers ran through her as she felt a coil of pure primal lust build up in her body.

"Um...I thinks its kinda both and also being taken in that way being possessed like that arouses the fuck out of me." She Replied

"And I say again...Little Bitch you never cease to amaze me. Now understand when we step through this door I am you Dom. That means you shall refer to me as Master, You will do everything I tell you and you will be punished if you do not. I have many toys and we can have fun but know you must know your limits if we are reaching a point where you feel uncomfortable or have hit your limit you must use your safe word. Your safe word for this scene will be Rose. do you understand?" He asked

She nodded and replied "yes Master."

"good girl little bitch now lets go" he said

He led the way through the passage and into a room with many things inside it. The light was soft but not to soft so even humans could see. He walked to a dresser on the right side of the door and dug in it for something. After he found what he was looking for he looked over at her.

"Alright Little Bitch, I'm going to go change when I get back I expect you to be fully naked and your hair in pigtails and once you've finished preparing your self you will go kneel by the bed and wait for my next order do you understand?" he said deeply

she couldn't hide the shiver of excitement that deep voice gave her but she nodded meekly and said

"Yes Master."

Without another word he left the room closing the door behind him she noticed a place on the dresser where she could put her clothes so she removed them and folded them up nicely on the dresser. she then took out her flower beret and put her hair in tight braided pigtails. She could tell he would like to pull her hair as he did what ever he was going to do to her. After that was done she knelt by the bed and waited for him as he requested.

He walked in to the room in his Dominant clothes a pair of warn black jeans with holes in the knees. His Heart stopped at the sight of her kneeling by his playbed as he called it in nothing her hair braided tightly. _"Smart Girl he thought she already knew I liked to pull hair that definitely will hold."_

"Good Girl little bitch you've done exactly as you were told now what is your safe word?" he demanded

"Rose, Master" She replied

"Good Little Bitch. Now get on the bed on your stomach and move your hair away from the left side of your neck I'm going to mark every part of you as mine if you fight me I will tie you up do you understand me Little Bitch?" He demanded

"Yes Master." She replied with that she climbed unto the bed laid on her stomach and moved her hair as he requested.

"good Little Bitch oh and feel free to be vocal during this scene it turns me on to hear your arousal." he said

He then came over to the bed and sat behind her so his cock would rub against her folds as he marked her. The feel of her folds against his jeans hardened his cock and he positioned himself perfectly to tease her. He lifted her hips onto his lap and sank his fangs into the sensitive muscles of her neck and began to drink from her sucking as hard as he could her blood warmed on his tongue and her blood gushed for him he moaned at her taste his cock hardening against her clit as soon as his cock brushed that sensitive area his fangs sunk deeper into her neck and she moaned loudly.

"Ahhhhhhh...hmmmm...H...a...r...d...e...r...please master" she cried out as wetness pooled into her folds

he felt the wetness against his jeans and knew she wanted to grind against him he could taste her arousal and it was peaking his own he sank his fangs deeper into her sucking on her neck Marking her as his own. He released her neck and licked over the wound.

"Feel free to grind against me little bitch now move your hair to expose the right side of your neck. you like me marking you as mine don't you my litle bitch." he said licking down the exposed column of her throat. He got to her ear a nibbled softly.

"you want my cock inside your tight wet pussy don't you little bitch" he whispered in her ear as he nibbled.

She groaned as his voice turned from dark and demanding to seductive and smoky. He kissed down her neck pausing at the carotid he licked softly and continued down to that sensitive muscle he paused at it and decided build up her arousement his hand moved from her hip to her folds where he teased gently running his fingers up and down the moist folds.

"such a good little bitch your already wet for me and we haven't even started the fun stuff yet. " he said

"MMMMMHM...A...a...H" she moaned as he touched her. Her hip began grinding against his hand as he touched her.

"Impatient aren't we little bitch" He said

he continued to stroke her folds but one of his fingers entered her hot wet core and he groaned at how tight and wet she felt his cock throbed impatiently against her hypersensitive clit he felt the first orgasm coming and moved his finger faster to coax it out of her.

"come on little bitch I can feel your orgasm give it to me" his finger moved around inside her even faster... but the orgasm still wouldn't come

"hmm your body seems to want hard a fast to coax this out fine...little bitch get ready your bodys going to give me what I want!"

He continued to move his finger inside her speeding it up and moving in and out of her tight wet pussy he pulled her head back by her hair and sank his fangs into her shoulder as he fucked her with his finger he sank his fangs deep into her muscles and sucked as he fucked her with his finger.

"AHHHHHHH HMMMM...o...o...ooo oHH..." she cried out.

As she cried out he felt her tighten against his finger and felt her explode as the orgasm hit he continued to drink from her tasting her orgasm through her blood. He released her neck after a moment and continued to fuck her mercilessly.

"good little bitch now who makes his little bitch come? Who gives you your orgasms little bitch?" he demanded

"y..o..u...d..d..oo...ooo..m...a...s... ...e...r" she gasped

"who do you belong to?" he demanded

"M...y...M...a...s..t...e..r" she moaned

"That's my little bitch now where shall I mark you next...hmmm...perfect" he said

"lift up your hair little bitch I know where i'm gonna mark you next but first...undress me little bitch" he demanded of her

she nodded and faced him she saw the bulge that had become his hardened cock and couldn't help herself she trailed her hand up his shaft to get to the top of his jeans and unbuttoned them.

He growled when her hand brushed him but that was his only reaction till he was unclothed. once he was he grabbed her pigtails and pulled her mouth to his cock.

"Now little bitch be a good girl and suck your masters cock. Show your master you belong to him.

She looked at him and looked down at his cock and ever so gently wrapped her mouth around him and began to suck his cock, she gently licked his shaft as her lips closed around his head. His cock tasted like silk to her so she became a little more bold and began to suck harder.

Her mouth was hot and wet and perfect his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of her hot wet mouth on his rock hard cock. When she became adventurous and began to explore him with that tongue he had to stop himself from thrusting to gag her. He grabbed her head and held her against his cock so she could continue her adventurous exploration.

"That Feels Amazing little bitch." he growled

she decided at that moment to take him all the way in her mouth and deep throat his rock hard cock and her teeth lightly brushed his shaft he shivered.

"No, No Little bitch we are not going to end the fun that quickly." he said

He pulled her mouth off of his cock and flipped her over biting the back of her neck at the same time he bit deeper and sucked hard and she cried out in pleasure, as her juices flowed down to her center she desperately wanted to feel him touch her again and take and claim her. She wanted him to mark her and she whimpered in pleasure as he continued to suck the back of her neck. He could taste her pleasure in her blood. He found himself enjoying the slow seduction that he was giving her body he decided to tease her with the head of his cock lightly till she begged him to take her. He released her neck licking over the wound and smiled as he positioned himself.

"Lets see how much you can take before your begging for my cock little bitch its time to get out the toys. On your hands and knees like a dog and I will be cuffing you this time dont worry my cuff are to tight" he said.

He went to the drawer next to the bed and took out a pair of red fuzzy handcuff and black fuzzy ankle cuff. "do you trust me little bitch?" he asked

"Yes master I do" she replied softly

"good little bitch here we go." he replied

He cuffed her wrists first kissing her neck softly. She tried to squirm but couldn't and next thing she knew she was smacked on her ass.

"Ekkk...What was that for master?" she asked

"you tried to squirm so you got punished little bitch!" he replied

She settled down after that and let him take control. After she had settled down he rewarded her by fucking her with his fingers and allowing her the first orgasm of the night.

"Be Prepared little bitch you have a long night ahead of you I want to make you come at least 15 times and that would be with my mouth and my toys only do you think you can handle it? Don't even get me started on the things I can do with my cock so lets begin little bitch."


	3. Chapter 2-Yui's Submisson

Chapter 2- Yui's Submission

"Yes master I know I can handle it and I will tell you if it gets to be to much" Yui replied meekly

"Good Little Bitch once again what is your safe word?" Liato asked

"Rose, Master" Yui Replied

"good now hush and let me have my fun and if your a good little bitch you'll get rewared." He stated

She nodded her understanding and let go of her apprehension and let him take the lead. The first thing he did was place a machine against her clit that Vibrated and teased her. She bit her lip to keep silent about the feeling of the machine against her but was soon moaning softly at the feeling against her hypersensitive clit .

He heard her soft moans and smacked her on the ass turning it a little pink

"what did I say about hushing little bitch moan again and I take away the toy" he said firmly

"looks like I have to hold one orgasm back from you so you learn to be vocal only when I tell you little bitch" He said.

She bit her lip harder to keep quiet as he asked. She quickly learned it was not an easy task. He laughed softly and went back to his drawer and got out a soft whip and smiled seductively.

"we are going to play with my beginner whip tonight once I coller you we will get the the rougher toys are you ready little bitch?" he asked trailing the whip down her back

she shivered and nodded trusting him completely. He then took the whip and hit her right butt cheek softly. He then trailed his finger up her pussy satisfied to feel her dripping wet. He turned the setting down to low on the viabrator and whipped her left but cheek as he continued to rub her pussy feeling her wetness.

"Hmm.. seems like your enjoying this little bitch am I right?" he asked

"you may speak" he added on

"y...e...s...s... M...a...s...t...e...r" she replied

"good to hear little bitch I think you deserve a reward and I'll let you chose would you like an orgasm by my fingers, mouth or my toy that's against your clit right now?" he asked

her heart pounded as she considered. She wanted him to taste her show him the pleasure only he could bring out so her answer was

"What would you like to use master?"

"good Girl you learn quickly...i've decided I want to taste you so I chose mouth and no squirming or I stop understood?" he replied

"thank you master and yes I understand." she replied softly

"Good Girl now we began." he replied

With that he removed the toy from her clit and got onto the bed behind her kissing down her back softly. Her body's response to him made him want her all the more as he continued down her back when he got to her ass he nibbled softly and kissed down her leg to right before her soft folds he licked teasingly and her body shook. He smiled and began to lick her folds softly moaning at her taste he began to speed up around the outside of her center Licking and nibbling.

"alright little bitch get ready and don't cum until I tell you " he said as he continued the assault on her folds

"y...e...ee...ssss...M...m...mm...a...sss...t...er" she gasped out

"good little bitch" he said

Then he slipped his tongue inside her and began to lick fervently swirling his tongue inside her wetness he could taste her and he never wanted to stop tasting her. If he thought her blood was sweet it was nothing compared to her juices he licked eagerly and began to taste her orgasm building.

"NOT YET LITTLE BITCH" he said

She whimpered softly and held back her orgasm as he continued his assault on her pussy with his tongue as her orgasm came closer he licked her harder and faster. She moaned desperate for release.

"P...L...E...A...S...E M...A...S...T...E..R " she begged

He removed his tongue for a moment and smiled

"Awww... Does my Little Bitch need to cum?" he asked

"Yes master please" she asked meekly

"Alright little bitch we shall resume and yes you may cum and after this you may cum freely and be as vocal as you like. This is your reward for being such a good girl and that will be the end of our session tonight you however will sleep in my bed. I Intend to hold you tonight as my brothers wont be home until tomorrow evening and we will discuss your collar after our session is complete. "

"as you wish master." she replied

He then return to her pussy licking quickly and moving his tongue in and out of her pussy as he stroked himself keeping his erection going so he could fuck her after he had tasted her sweet juices. As he moved his tongue in and out of her she moaned and finally the orgasm came to the surface. She cried out in pure ecstasy as tongue hit her most sensitive spot and her juices gushed into his mouth. He lapped them up greedily moaning at her sweet taste and then he continued to move his tongue in and out of her tasting every last bit of her sweet juices.

"My goodness little bitch your cum tastes even sweeter than your blood and now its time for me to take what I want." Laito said

"Master I still feel as if I need some release" she said softly

"I would like to be taken and be fully yours please master, I need your cock inside me" she said

"Good Girl little bitch I told you, you'd be begging for my cock by the end of the night and I'm feeling generous tonight so you shall get my cock but first he crawled under her legs to get where his cock was easily able to be accessed by her mouth.

"Suck my cock show me how much you want my cock insider your tight wet pussy!" he demanded

she gladly complied taking his cock in her mouth she sucked on him hard and fast flicking her tongue up and down his shaft.

"OH... FUCK... YES... MMMMMM...Harder little bitch as hard as you can get me all wet for that tight little pussy of yours." He demanded

she moved up and down his shaft faster and harder moaning at his demands and his taste. Her pussy was wet and ready for him and she needed his cock like a vampire needs blood.

"PPPPPLLLLLEEEEASSE MMMMAAASTTER I NNEEED YOU inside me now" she begged

"As you wish little bitch."

In a flash he was behind her and took her slowly at first since she was a virgin. She whimpered a little when her first entered her but the whimper soon turned into a moan of pleasure as he moved in and out of her. Her first gasp of pleasure peaked his sexual drive. He moved in and out of her a little faster his cock getting tightned and squeezed by her pussy.

"MMM...AH...mmmmmhm...f...a...s..t...e...r please" she asked

"MMM...H...a...h..." he moaned

Her pussy contracted against his cock and his control broke and he moved in and out of her faster and faster savoring every contraction from her. He continued to move in and out of her moaning at how tight she became around him.

"I"M GOING TO MAKE YOU SORE SO THAT EVERYTIME YOU WALK YOU REMEMBER WHO YOU BELONG TO!" He stated

With that statement he slammed into her tight pussy and made her his. He continued slamming into her harder and faster and then he Bit down hard on her shoulder drinking from her as he came inside her.

"OHHHH...G...OO...D... M...A...S...S...T...E...R... T...H...A...T...F...E...E...L...S...S...O...O...O..G...OOOO...D...A...H...HHHH!" she cried out as she came

"MMMMMMMMHMMMMM...AHHHHHHH!" he cried out just as loudly as his seed sprayed inside her.

He didn't realize that as he came he had mate marked her on her shoulder. She was now irrevocably his that is if she accepted what he offered. He wasn't sure if he could but he decided to risk it.

As he pulled out of her he smiled and said

"if you need the shower it's in that room over there I was planning on taking one if you'd like to join me." he said

when she looked confused he smiled at her the scene is over Angel I'm talking to you not as your master but as someone who.. well let's just say is feeling a lot right now.

Her heart pounded as she looked into his red eyes. They were not the terrifying eyes of his brothers but eyes that held an emotion so deep she couldn't even name it.

"a shower would be lovely thank you. I will join you." she said softly

If he was feeling anything like she was she did not want to be alone with her thoughts or she may just spill out what she thinks she was feeling.

"Right this way angel" he said leading her to the bathroom attached to the playroom.

They stepped into the bathroom and he started the shower

"How hot do you like your showers or would you rather take a bath with me" he asked

"I'll take the shower and about 90-100 degrees." She replied

He turned the water to 95 which was a temp that he could enjoy as well.

"After you angel." he said

She stepped in whimpering a little as she walked and then thought of why and smiled. She quickly realized that she was feeling something deep and strong that was not just sexual towards Laito as she had thought originally,the sexual attraction was definitely there but there was so much more to it. When he stepped into the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head her heart melted.

"I realize I don't have your prefered body wash in this shower I will take care of that tomorrow but for now use mine and I also have a robe for you to wear." he said

"Thank you, though I will ask this if I may. Do you always do BDSM or do you have Vanilla at all?" she asked

"I haven't been with anyone who I wanted Vanilla or more with." he replied

" _until now that is..until you.."_ he thought

"oh..I see" she replied

" _maybe with me he will though...I hope so"_ she thought

He heard her thought and smiled.

"Here let me wash you angel" he said

He then took his washcloth along with his Axe Anarchy and poured some on his washcloth and lathered it up. He then took the washcloth and began tenderly cleaning her back washing it softly. He then turned her around so her back would be washed off and cleaned her front when he reached her center his hands became the most tender and gentle he had ever been with a woman.

" _You make me feel so many new things. I think you maybe my saving grace, my angel, I have never felt anything as strongly as I do with you."_ he thought

" _Is what I think happening am I truly falling in love with a vampire, he's so sweet and tender and even as a dom he turns me on more than I thought possible...could this really be what's happening. He seems to be at the forefront of all of my thoughts and when I have nightmares I always wish I could crawl into bed with him and be held...this is actually happening. For once I'm not terrified..."_ she thought to herself

He acted as if he hadn't heard her thoughts but on the inside something was changing for laito and he was happy that it was. How a human could make him feel this way he had no idea but before they went to sleep that night he intended to finish the bond he had started in the playroom and for once he was considering something more.

After he finished cleaning her she smiled at him.

"My turn to clean you.. if that's okay." she said

"Of course angel.. go ahead" he replied

She took the washcloth then put a little more body wash on it lathered it up and started on his back. She moved the washcloth over his back softly and tenderly. Watching him the whole time for any sign of him becoming uncomfortable, he showed no signs of it as she continued to tenderly wash him. He relaxed under her touch something that he had never done with another woman. This woman was making him feel so many things the biggest of which he could not name though he would soon find out is was love. She continued cleaning him with soft patient hands and then she smiled.

"All done time to rinse" she said

He stepped under the water stream and got all of the soap off of his body as well as his washcloth. He then turned of the water and looked at her smiling he stepped out of the shower holding his hand out for her she took it and stood on the floor towel shivering a little. He went to the towel heater next to the shower and took out two warm towels as well as a warmed robe for her.

"Here you go angel. Warm and dry for you" he said

she took the towel and snuggled into the warmth looking completely adorable. He laughed at her and then after she had dried herself off with the towel he handed her the warm plush robe which she wrapped around herself sighing at the warmth of it. He took a robe for himself and then he led her out of another door in the bathroom straight to his room he then sat on the bed and motioned for her to join him. She did laying down with her head in his lap. He looked down at her and realized how absolutely stunning she was and promised himself the next time he had her he would take his time with her and appreciate every part of her body. He would focus on her pleasure not his.

"Do you need anything to eat or drink? The servants won't talk to my brothers" He said

"Actually hot cocoa and a Grilled cheese and Bacon with fries sounds delicious right now unless you can get cheese and bacon fries with sour cream for me." she replied

"we can definitely get cheese fries with bacon and sour cream and a hot cocoa for you." he said.

He then rang the kitchen placed the order along with a bottle of wine and an apple pie with icecream.

"What vampires like sweets too" he said when she looked confused.

He took a deep breath then and looked at her

"I need to ask you something but first I will tell you what it entails and warn you the process of this has already started. Since you make me feel as much as you do when I was inside you I Mate marked you which means my exclusive mark is on your shoulder and it shines when others are near that think to take whats mine and they back away. But in order for the bond to be sealed you have to accept some of my blood in you and it will make us irrevocably bound. I don't know why but you make me want more." he said and then paused for a moment as the door rang with their food.

"My question is will you agree to this bond will you take me forever and be my more?" he asked

Her Heart pounded as she considered she felt so strongly for him and the thought of being his forever thrilled her more than she could put into words but she worried his brothers would find out and kill him. But in the end the choice was hers that is what they had said when she first came to this terrifying house. She was already his on so many levels her body and mind already belonged to him now he wanted her soul the only thing left to give him would be her heart if she accepted this.

"I know you won't know what this means yet...but I love you and would be honored to be bound to you..so yes I accept. Come here and let's seal this." she replied

"I think i'm beginning to understand what love means considering how happy you just made me. Let me warn you this means you will be acutely aware of me and whenever I'm near you you will feel parts of what I feel just like I will feel parts of what you feel and you will hear my thoughts just as I hear yours. Do you still accept?" He replied

"Yes Love I do." she answered.

"Okay then let's seal this, and I want you again you are just too adorable for words."he replied

she looked up at him shyly and smiled taking of the robe.

"I'm All yours then" she replied


	4. Chapter 3- The bond and the Brothers

A/N Sorry about the long update time of chapter 2 I had writers block for a while and then got sick then the holidays and my work schedule got crazy. It will not happen again and thanks for the great reviews guys!

Chapter 3- The Bond and Brothers

He walked over to the bed smiling as she took off the robe that had hidden her beautiful body and laid down next to her. Kissing her tenderly.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are my angel" he asked her

She shook her head blushing fiercely as he looked her up and down. Her body was so stunning to him her blonde hair spread out like a halo on his pillow her pale skin shining in the moonlight he sighed and got up to get the room prepared. He lit candles of her favorite scent lilac breeze and motioned for her to get off the bed. She did as she was told and turned down the bed he then walked over to her picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

"I am about to show you just how beautiful you are angel this time it's all about you. You've given me someone to have Vanilla with. This is a first for me so you'll have to guide me and you will be the last and only one that I will do this with. We can find a balance between my style and yours." He said

"Shh...just come here this bed is lonely without you laying next to me." She replied

"One second let me just get these dishes out of here you sure you ate enough? I don't want you falling asleep while I explore your beautiful body." he said

"Yes love I ate all of the fries and had some of your apple pie i'm good for another couple hours at least." She replied

"Alright if you're sure." he said

He then returned to her side on the bed and kissed her again this time savoring it his eyes closed as they kissed and his heart kicked up a few notches just as hers did. He deepened the kiss nibbling softly on her lips. She returned the kiss just as soft and loving. A Small gasp escaped as her emotions became extremely intense. She then broke the kiss and moved to his neck kissing down it and nibbling softly.

"Where do you want me to take from love?" She asked

"The same place I took from you back right shoulder." He replied preparing himself for the intensity of what was about to happen.

She then moved behind him and kissed down his neck to the shoulder and bit down softly at first as if just getting his taste and then harder as her passion got the better of her he had reached behind her and was teasing her as she bit to make her passion come out she moaned against his shoulder and bit down hard drawing blood as he had with her she drank from him willingly tasting the passion and arousal coming from him. She released his shoulder shortly after that a saw a mark developing on his shoulder. She pushed down softly on it and heard him moan softly and felt his arousal.

"I think I did that right,love" she said softly

"Believe me angel you did now the full test what am I thinking right now" he asked

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment on his thoughts and they came through clear as day and she blushed as the thoughts echoed in her mind.

" _you are the most beautiful and sexy woman I have ever seen and I'm so glad you are all mine I've already picked out a collar for you but don't worry it looks like a choker so no questions will be asked and by the way tomorrow I want to see you in a dress."_

Then his thoughts became more dirty and she found herself getting aroused and wet as his thoughts ran through her head.

" _Now lay down on the bed and let me ravish that sexy as hell body of yours and feel your tight pussy around my cock as I slowly send you into complete pleasure so you fall asleep curled up naked in my arms angel."_

She laid back than complying with his thoughts. Once she had laid back he began starting with kissing her senseless and then moving down her neck nibbling as he went slowly exploiting every nerve that she had. She turned her head to allow better access to her neck as he kissed her.

He trailed his tongue down her neck leaving a most trail and then blew warm air on it making her shiver. He continued down her neck and then across to the other side and kissed back up and down once again trailing his tongue over her neck and blowing on it.

"I love watching your reactions to me angel they arouse me. Your body is already fully mine and I look forward to enjoying it for a very long time." he said

He then kissed back down her neck to the middle of her breasts and kissed there and then bit down softly and sucked gently leaving a hiki between her breasts. He then kissed over to her right nipple and began to tease it with his tongue she moaned softly as his tongue trailed across her nipple which hardened under his tongue and as it hardened he sucked on her nipple coaxing another moan out of her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"hmm... I wonder how wet my little bitch already is for me let me check" he said

he moved his hand softly over her body and toward her pussy as his fingers brush her folds he felt her wetness and grinned.

"Ah I see already very wet for me hmm... should we play more or should I give you what I can tell you need...I think I want to play some more" he decided laughing softly.

He trailed kisses down her chest to her stomach and hips and then to her inner thigh where he bit down hard sucking and leaving her a bruising hickey. She moaned loudly at his teeth sinking into her flesh. He smiled against her leg and licked over the hickey he had just made and continued kissing back up to her center where he licked her softly tasting her juices. He continued his torturous tease back down her other inner thigh where his mark was nestled right below her center.

"Laito I can't take much more of this torture love" She said her voice thick with desire. He smiled and took off his robe.

"I know love I've had just about enough fun myself come here and get me wet so we can both get what we need." he said his voice just as heavy with desire for her.

She went over to him and took his erection into her mouth sucking gently and softly at first and then becoming faster and harder as she went. She took him into her throat fully and he growled deep in his chest and pushed her to her back and spread her legs and took her fiercely her legs wrapped around his hips and she began to ride him slowly to start and then as he responded they moved in perfect sync and as they continued they fucked harder and faster till a sheen of sweat covered them both. After some time they both fell back on the bed spent and curled up and fell asleep naked in eachothers arms.

The next night Laito woke early and left her sleeping in his bed and headed to his favorite fetish store he had ordered her collar the night before it was a beautifully simple choker with pink and his signature red with a tiny heart charm hanging from the center with the word angel on it. He walked into the store with the charmful tinkle of the doorbell and headed straight to the counter.

"I've Come to pick up the collar I ordered yesterday" he said to the worker behind the counter

"Right away sir let me just go into the back and get it for you" the worker responded

When she woke to the empty bed for a moment she was disoriented a quick peek in on Laito told her he was a some sort of store. Relived he was okay she got up and headed to the bathroom in his room and turned the water on as hot as she could stand,she had woken chilled to the bone since laito had left and she blasted music and sang along as she showered wincing slightly at the soreness in between her legs and on the areas he had marked. She got out of the shower and let her blonde hair tumble down her back covering the marks on her shoulders and she put on one of her long dresses and smiled.

The worker came back out of the back room and opened the box showing him the slim choker. He smiled

"It's perfect. Thanks, how much?"

"250.00 sir" the clerk answered.

"Okay here you go keep the change" he said after handing him $300.00.

He left the store then and quickly checked in with her to make sure she was awake and he smiled as he saw her in her long sky blue dress.

" _Good Girl, On my way home now"_ he thought to her.

He then got into the car and drove toward the mansion with his package. Right as he arrived home so did his brothers. He hoped and Prayed that she had the sense to clean herself up though his marks would all still be there he knew a fight was bound to happen tonight but he vowed he would survive not just for himself but for her as well he truly wanted her all to himself the thought of anyone touching or hurting her in anyway made him see red.

The only one he wanted that stunning body to belong to was him. As he walked in the door she walked down the stairs and over to him hugging him

"welcome home love" she said.

"Thank you angel come there's something I want to give you before my brothers all come running inside." he said

"alright" she replied

He led her to the tunnels that lead to their rooms and they wound up in hers right as his brothers came in the main hall.

"Quickly lock your door and then come back over to me holding your hair so I can hide most of the marks and put my collar on you I won't be able to hide the one on your shoulder so there may be a fight tonight . I hope you got plenty of rest and you blood supply restored itself."

She hurried and did as he asked her to locking her door and then returned to his side with her hair lifted as he asked of her . He quickly ran his hand over her neck sending shivers through her as he healed her.

"There all the marks on your neck are healed. Thanks for not wearing a low cut dress which by the way you look stunning in and I intend to take that off you later little bitch." he said seductively.

"For now though I place this necklace around your neck as a symbol of my love and devotion to you as your dom this necklace says that I will take care of you make sure you're okay and always listen when you have concerns. As your boyfriend a place this around your neck as a symbol of what you mean to me."

He kissed her quickly and the closed the clasp on the choker. It looked like it had been meant for her neck, he had known it would be perfect for her and looking her up and down he smiled.

"I think I may just not care anymore if my brothers and I do fight I will win because I want to be with you . You make me feel something I've never felt and I swear if one of them lays a finger on you I will ring their neck."

She kissed him softly

"Hush love I know who I belong to I promise you if they try anything you'll be the first to know. You would be anyways but like I said the blood moon turns you guys into angry emotionally driven animals and if you are in the path of one of them in that state well...I just don't want that to happen." she said

"I understand but honestly I don't think I can pretend not to love you angel. You've changed something in me and the thought of them or anyone touching you just makes me angry." he replied.

"I know please just try and behave you can have me all to yourself later no matter what. It may come out tonight that I have made my choice and if it does fight your hardest and Win. I do not want anyone else but you love!" She told him

"I will ,and I will win I promise you that, Because for the first time ever I actually have someone worth fighting and winning for." Liato replied and then kissed her again and quickly left her room through the door in the wall.

After that she headed out of her room to the entrance hall to see where everyone went and for them to sit down to dinner . When she arrived everyone seemed to be happy to be home and she quickly chose the seat across from Laito so she could keep eye contact with him as she ate she would have sat next to him but that would have been too obvious. Living with six Vampires who all want you to themselves is not easy.

The oldest brother sat down next to her and smiled kindly.

"How are your accommodations Yui? Are you settled in?" He asked

"They are quite lovely thank you and yes i've settled in quite well." She replied

"That's good to hear we want you to be comfortable." he continued

"I am very comfortable thank you."she said softly

After this conversation dinner was served and small talk broke out.

" _So far so good I don't think anyone knows whats happened between you and me love."_ she thought to laito.

" _good...I don't want to fight unless I have to."_

After dinner they all gathered around the fire for a cup of tea before everyone broke off to do their nighttime activities. Shu sat down next to yui and went to touch her shoulder when he did she winced a little feeling the energies of Laito and Shu working against each other

"what the... why can't I touch you here?" he asked

"I never had an issue before what happened?"he continued

Laito shifted starting to get defensive of his chosen mate as another male tried to touch her.

"The little bitch is mine. I told you" he said going over to his brother just hoping the distraction and show of force and aggression wouldn't be taken as anything other than his usual snarkiness.

"she was meant for whoever she chooses and I doubt she will chose the playing jerk like you, you have no claim to her until she decides who she wants." he replied

"enough you two yeash you sound like toddlers." Riji Said

"fine" they both grumbled

"Liato I'd like to talk to you before you go about your nightly activities in my study if you don't mind." Riji asked

"as you wish brother" he responded

"good thank you, you may all go about your business then" he said dismissively.

They all got up and left the drawing room after that and as liato headed to his brothers study he thought to her _"you know where to meet me and how to be prepared when I join you little bitch remember tonight you are all mine. I love you"_

" _yes master, I love you too"_ she thought back.

She then disappeared into her room and headed down the secret passage he had shown her the night before she felt a strange thrill as well as fear of what Riji had figured out he was the most observant of all the brothers she just hoped he wouldn't want to fight with Laito for her as well. She kind of counted on him to be the peacekeeper. He had told her earlier that she was to wait in the playroom for him not stripped as he wanted that pleasure for himself but laying on the bed waiting for him. So she settled herself into the bed as he instructed and waited for him.

"Laito, you love her don't you?" Riji asked

"I don't know what to call it the thought of shu you or anyone putting their hands on her makes me see red and want to kill something. I also want to lay down with her at night and hold her and never let her go. I want to turn her just so I won't have to live without her ever and I want her all to myself. Is that love Riji I don't even know." he answered

"sounds like love to me. I noticed her necklace I take that to mean she feels the same way about you" he asked

"yes I think she does she is making me feel things I've never felt and making me want a family and a future with her on all levels. I mean can that happen technically can a vampire and a human reproduce?" Laito asked

"yes but only at certain time the blood moon is not one of them a child made on that cycle is uncontrollable and will kill everyone before its first birthday and not think twice about it. Why do you ask Laito? Is that something you want with her?"

"yes..I want a whole life with her which is why I marked her as mine and she agreed i'm sorry Riji she told me that she had made her choice." Laito said

"you have nothing to be sorry for brother love is a beautiful and rare thing for our kind to find if you have found it keep it!" Riji said kindly

"Thank you brother though I don't think the rest of them will think the same way." Laito replied

"no they won't but even they can't argue if it's her choice. I will keep your secret but at the end of the cycle of the blood moon that would be the first thing you should tell them." Riji stated

"we were planning on that Riji though I think shu might have figured it out from the little attempt at snarkiness that was clearly a defense." Liato said sadly

" No I think none of them have any idea and for future reference full moon cycle is the best time for a vampire and human to reproduce." Riji said

With that the conversation ended and he headed back down to the playroom to spend some quality time with yui. He arrived and she was right there just as he had asked her to be.

"Good Little Bitch...you did exactly as I told you. You get a reward for that." he said and kissed her passionately."

As he kissed her he slowly unzipped her dress and groaned when he saw what she had decided to wear underneath. She had put on a sky blue slip with a garter belt and sky blue and white thigh high stockings with lace and thin sky blue heels. His mouth went dry when he saw the little sky blue thong she wore as well.

"You are going to kill me woman it's taking all the patience I have not to rip those right off of your sexy little body." he gasped

All she did was smile at him and wait for him to take the next step toward her. He did kissing her even more aggressively and passionately. His hands became possessive as he touched her sliding down her slip and grabbing her possessively. She arched toward him already wanting him and the minute he saw that back arch up off the bed he lost it.

"Little bitch get up off that bed and strip or i'm liable to tear your very pretty underwear and flip you on to your stomach and slam my cock into you. I am going to show you exactly what underwear like that does to me and you will understand." He said

his voice had become the dom and so she did exactly as she was told.

She stood up next to the bed and stripped as he had asked her body was now completely exposed and she shivered slightly. He saw the shiver and felt the cold that was slowly seeping into her and making her chilled.

"wrap the fleece blanket around you for now ill get a fire started love I keep forgetting you get chilled easily" he said lovingly

"thank you master" she replied as she wrapped the blanket around herself .

After she had been wrapped up tightly he bent over the fireplace and started the fire

"this should warm the room up shortly love" he said .

A few minutes later the room was a lot warmer and she was on her knees in front of him sucking him back to hardness and then she got a rather devious idea she looked up at him and stopped sucking his cock

"Master...Can I put a show on for you?" she asks

"hmm...I think that should be fine. What would you like to do kitten?" He asked her

she smiled seductively at him

"I was gonna dance for you if that's okay?" she asked

"I like that idea quite a lot actually kitten" he replied

Then the room rearranged itself to her thoughts of a strip club with him as the only patron there was a pole in the middle of the room where the bed was and there was a decent sound system and the lighting changed to strobe light.

"cool" she thought

"isn't it though" his thoughts replied

"I tuned your mental signature to this room and so you can make it whatever you want. I believe you promised me a show though." he thought

"right" she thought.

In the next few minutes she thought of her playlist of songs she loved and made a list importing it into the sound system after it was imported cherry pie came on to start off her show. She stood on the stage proudly shaking her ass in a way she had not remembered she knew how and smiled seductively at her master who had stripped his pants and was stroking himself watching her.

"you have quite the sexy side my little kitten this is going to be more fun than I thought"he thought to her

"you just wait and see master I haven't trusted anyone with this side of me until you and that means more than you can understand." she thought back.


End file.
